1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to map holders for use in road vehicles or the like and, more particularly, to a foldable map stand which allows positioning of the map holder within the interior of an automobile so that it is within the driver""s field of view and allows for compact storage while not in use.
2. Background of the Invention
Using maps while attempting to steer an automobile through traffic can become problematic. An unsafe situation is likely to arise when the driver must pull the map from the glove compartment and open the map for viewing. At best, this type of maneuver is awkward and at worst this type of maneuver can lead to a serious automobile accident.
Various devices have been proposed for holding a map in place so that a driver can easily view it. However, a common problem with such map holders is that they are not oriented for easy use by a driver and they are not oriented towards compact storage while not in use. While the following examples of prior art all deal with these problems to some degree, they all tend to be either to impractical, complicated and time consuming to assemble and use, or not capable of being folded into a compact form for convenient storage.
Clipboards and associated types of rigid structures, such as the xe2x80x9cSteering Wheel Deskxe2x80x9d disclosed by Shaffert in U.S. Pat. No. D257,589, have been used in the past in association with automobiles for holding maps. However, it remains hazardous to look downwards to read a road map while one is driving an automobile. Moreover, the bulk of the cumbersome clipboard-type structure limits the driver""s placement of the device within the interior of the automobile which results in either placing these types of devices at cumbersome angles so that viewing is difficult or placing these devices so that the drivers view is obstructed. Furthermore, these types of devices are also bulky and not easily removed and stored within an automobile.
The map holder disclosed by Shettleroe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,614 is a convenient portable telescoping collapsible map. However, this device suffers many of the same disadvantages as clipboards and associated types of rigid structures due to its cumbersome clipboard type shape. Furthermore, because of its"" collapsible map apparatus, the Shettleroe device would require the driver to use both hands in unfurling the device and hence creating a driving hazard.
The map holder for automotive vehicles disclosed by Weiner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,174 may be easy to mount within an automobile as well as being adjustable to allow the driver to view the map. However, this device suffers the disadvantages of being cumbersome to use as well as being difficult to store. That is, the two convolution coil springs of Weiner""s device restrict placement of this device within the interior of the automobile as well as require a relatively large area to store the device because it is impossible to reduce the size of this device beyond the diameter of these two convolution coil springs. Therefore, convenient storage of Weiners device, such as in a glove compartment, would be nearly impossible because of the large diameter os the two convolution coil springs which simply do not fold into a more compact area.
The map holder disclosed by Gunter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,588 enables easy map viewing but suffers from many of the same disadvantages experience in the use of clipboards and alike. That is, Gunter""s device, due to the large rectangular shape, can create a road hazard when looking downwards to read a map while one is driving an automobile. Even though mounting Gunther""s device within the interior of an automobile is achieved by hanging the device with two mounting brackets, a driver is likely to be forced to look away from the road at a cumbersome angle in order to inspect the suspended map. Finally, Gunter""s device cannot be stored in a reduced area because of the rectangular shaped map holder does not fold.
The pad or map holding devices disclosed by Shim in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,822 and disclosed by Faultich in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,777 mount directly onto a steering wheel and hold a map within the diameter of the steering wheel. As a consequence, these types of steering wheel mounted devices have relatively limited utility because they can only display a restricted size of a given map. In addition, these types of steering wheel mounted devices may create a driving hazard when these devices unintentionally snag onto the drivers hands or sleeves. Furthermore, the maps themselves may contribute to a road hazard if the map is improperly mounted on the steering wheel in a manner that impairs the driver in controlling the steering wheel.
None of the above mentioned disclosed devices have adequately addressed the problems of designing a map holder that is relatively inexpensive, easy to unfold, convenient to mount a map, easy to position near or within the drivers"" line of sight while simultaneously requiring a minimal amount of storage space so that the device can be conveniently stored in the glove compartment or under a seat when not in use. As such there is a need for a new and improved map holder apparatus which address both the problem of storage and effectivenes, and in this repsect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks which are characteristic of these aforementioned designs. More particularly, a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a foldable map apparatus which is easy to position within the interior of an automobile so that a portion of a map can be viewed near or within the driver""s line of sight and requires a minimal amount for storage space because the device can be folded into a compact form for convenient storage.
In a preferred embodiment, the foldable map stand comprising a base having a fastening means for temporarily attaching said base to an interior surface of an automobile; a telescoping arm having a distal and a proximate end, wherein said distal end of said telescoping arm is pivotally connected to said base; and a map holder pivotally attached to said proximate end of said telescoping arm support, wherein said map holder comprising: a first and a second back panel, each having a top edge, a bottom edge, a rear surface, a right side, a left side, and a substantially planar front surface, wherein said left side of said first back panel is hingedly connected to said right side of said second back panel, wherein said first back panel is movable to an operational position where said first back panel front surface is substantially coplanar with said second back panel front surface, and wherein said left panel is movable to a folded position where said front surface of said left panel is substantially parallel to said front surface of said right panel, a first and a second transparent window, each having a top edge, a bottom edge, a left side, a right side, and a substantially planar back surface, wherein said first and second transparent windows are individually attached to said first and second back panels, respectively, so that said back surfaces of said first and second transparent windows are substantially parallel to said front surfaces of said first and second back panels, respectively, wherein said attachment of said first and second transparent windows to said first and second back panels, respectively, creates a means for mounting a map therebetween said back surfaces of said first and second transparent windows and said front surface of said first and second back panels, respectively, when said first back panel front surface is in said operational position by being substantially coplanar with said back panel front surface, so that, a portion of said map can be viewed through said first and second transparent windows in said operational position, and wherein said attachment of said first and second transparent windows to said first and second back panels, respectively creates a means for removing said map mounted therebetween said back surfaces of said first and second transparent windows and said front surface of said first and second back panels, respectively, wherein said left back panel can then be moved to said folded position where said front surface of said left panel is substantially parallel to said front surface of said right panel, so that said foldable map stand for compactly stored in said folded position.